


Ordini dall'alto

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gods, Humor, Incest, Moresomes, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel riceve un ordine dall'alto: porre fine al rapporto incestuoso tra Dean e Sam. Ci riuscirà?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordini dall'alto

Castiel era un angelo e come tutti gli angeli sapeva osservare. Stava in cielo e da lì guardava le più belle creature di suo Padre, gli uomini, vivere le loro esistenze, cosa che a lui era negata.  
Un giorno ricevette l’ordine di seguirne uno da vicino e lo fece, senza obiezioni. Dean Winchester divenne la sua missione: sapeva tutto di lui, le cose che gli piacevano e quelle che odiava, sapeva cosa mangiava, quante volte andava in bagno e tutto quello che faceva dopo che aveva fatto salire una donna sulla sua amata macchina.  
Ed era perfettamente a conoscenza di quello che faceva la notte con suo fratello. Beh, a dire il vero il termine ‘notte’ era riduttivo, visto che i due non si facevano certo problemi nel dar sfogo alla loro libidine a qualsiasi ora.  
In breve tempo Castiel ebbe un quadro perfetto di tutto quello che due uomini potevano fare insieme… biblicamente parlando. C’era stata quella volta nell’Impala, quando Dean aveva annunciato di non farcela a raggiungere l’albergo: o Sam lo aiutava oppure avrebbe macchiato la tappezzeria della sua adorata piccola. Il minore sapeva che la seconda opzione era da evitare se ci teneva alle proprie gambe, così si limitò a chinare la testa e a prendere in bocca l’erezione del fratello in modo che neanche una goccia sporcasse il sedile.  
Beh, non si poteva certo biasimare un uomo per aver protetto quello che era suo, no?  
Poi c’era stata quella volta in una casa infestata dai fantasmi. Avevano paura, era comprensibile. E Dean aveva fatto di tutto per tranquillizzare il fratello, anche mettersi a quattro zampe e aspettare che Sam lo montasse. Certo, Castiel non aveva mai visto nessun altro comportarsi così in una situazione di pericolo, però era anche vero che lui non conosceva molte cose del mondo.  
Infine ricordava quella volta, prima della morte di Dean, quando i due Winchester si erano chiusi in stanza per rendere gli ultimi giorni di vita del maggiore indimenticabili. Neanche l’angelo avrebbe mai dimenticato quello che vide: non credeva che degli esseri umani potessero essere così snodabili e resistenti.  
Castiel era sicuro che tutto questo ‘affetto’ fraterno non fosse ben visto dai piani superiori, ma lui non aveva ricevuto ordini al riguardo quindi si limitava ad osservare. O meglio… non aveva **ancora** ricevuto ordini.  
Infatti non passò molto tempo dal ritorno di Dean dall’Inferno che Uriel prese da parte l’altro angelo e gli comunicò che, in alto, avevano dato istruzioni per mettere un freno alla libidine del suo protetto. Insomma, il salvatore del mondo dall’Apocalisse non poteva passare le giornate a rotolarsi col fratello su un letto di motel.  
Castiel pensò al modo in cui poteva comunicare la notizia a Dean; cercava di indorare la pillola, sapendo bene che era impossibile: se c’era qualcosa su cui l’uomo non sentiva ragioni era il sesso.  
Col solito flap flap di ali, l’angelo fece la sua comparsa in camera da letto, giusto in tempo per vedere Dean penetrare Sam.  
“Ehm… scusate, ma devo parlarvi…” disse schiarendosi la voce.  
Il maggiore dei due fece un gesto stizzito senza però smettere di muoversi dentro il corpo del fratello. “Cas, non è il momento.”  
“Invece io dico di sì.”  
“Cas, levati dalle palle.”  
“Dean Winchester!” Castiel diede alla sua voce un tono minaccioso. “Smetti di copulare con tuo fratello come se fossi un animale. Lui non vuole e tu devi obbedirgli!”  
Queste parole ebbero l’effetto di bloccare i due amanti che si voltarono a guardarlo stupiti.  
“Cosa?” Dean teneva la bocca spalancata. “E a Lui cosa gliene frega di quello che faccio nel mio tempo libero?”  
“Non bestemmiare, stolto! Egli vede tutto e giudica tutto!”  
“Giudicasse qualcun altro! Io non ho nessuna intenzione di rinunciare ad un bel niente per i Suoi voleri.”  
“Tu! Come osi…” Castiel si avvicinò minaccioso al letto, mentre Dean si alzava in piedi per affrontarlo. Fu Sam a risolvere la situazione.  
“Basta, calmatevi!” gridò mettendosi tra i due. “Sentite, perché non proviamo a ragionare un attimo?”  
“Non c’è niente di cui ragionare” rispose l’angelo preparandosi ad andarsene: per lui il discorso era chiuso.  
Sam lo afferrò per un braccio tirandoselo contro. “Senti, Castiel, noi non facciamo niente di male.”  
“Ah, quindi per te l’incesto non è un peccato?”  
“Sì, però…” Il ragazzo ragionò in fretta sulla risposta; dovette trovare la soluzione al problema perché il suo volto si illuminò di un sorriso. “È vero, hai ragione. Noi… dobbiamo smettere.”  
Dean sgranò gli occhi e fece per replicare, ma il fratello gli lanciò uno sguardo minaccioso e tacque.  
“Bene, sono contento di vedere che almeno tu ragioni.” Nuovamente Castiel fece per lasciare la stanza e di nuovo Sam lo fermò per un braccio.  
“Però possiamo continuare con altri, no?”   
L’angelo restò a guardarlo perplesso: in effetti il ragazzo non aveva torto, i piani superiori non avevano parlato di imporre la castità. Sicuramente volevano e c’era stata una svista, però lui non poteva agire di testa propria.  
“Beh, direi di sì…” ammise.  
Tutto si sarebbe aspettato meno quello che successe in seguito. Non aveva ancora finito di parlare che le labbra di Sam si posarono prepotenti sulle sue. Castiel rimase impalato come una statua mentre la lingua dell’uomo forzava la resistenza – non molto intensa, a dire il vero – dei denti e gli invadeva la bocca. Con un po’ di forza di volontà ritrovata, tentò di staccarsi da lui, ma il corpo di Dean glielo impedì. Il fratello maggiore aveva capito il piano di Sam e non aveva perso tempo a prendervi parte; catturò il corpo dell’angelo tra le braccia e lo strinse forte da dietro, baciandogli il collo.  
Se Castiel avesse avuto la presenza di spirito di riflettere, avrebbe capito che poteva uscire da questa situazione in qualsiasi momento, prendendo il volo oppure fulminando entrambi gli infedeli. Però in quel momento il cervello dell’angelo era assente e il suo corpo rispondeva con entusiasmo a quelle stimolazioni.  
I fratelli Winchester lo stavano spogliando in perfetto sincronismo, fino a che pure lui rimase nudo come loro. La mano di Sam si strinse intorno al suo membro già duro e prese a muoversi mentre Dean esplorava il suo corpo con baci e carezze.  
“Lasciatemi…” mormorò con voce eccitata; lo fece per pura routine, così un giorno si sarebbe difeso ammettendo di aver provato a resistere. I due ovviamente non gli diedero retta, erano troppo impegnati a gustarsi quel corpo vergine e delizioso.  
Sam si sdraiò sul letto, facendo cenno a Castiel di avvicinarsi. L’angelo non era sicuro di quello che doveva fare; per fortuna Dean era dietro di lui e lo spinse in avanti, in modo che la sua bocca finisse a pochi centimetri dal sesso del minore. Osservò sconvolto e deliziato mentre Sam si masturbava, sentì il suo odore maschio così vicino da dargli le vertigini: senza accorgersene neanche, allungò la mano e cominciò ad accarezzarlo, per poi avvicinarlo alla bocca.  
La mano dell’uomo si insinuò tra i suoi capelli e lo spinse giù, costringendolo – non ci volle poi molto – ad aprire le labbra e ad inghiottire l’erezione. Ci mise qualche minuto per imparare, ma quando si sentì abbastanza sicuro, continuò da solo a leccare e succhiare quel pezzo di carne bollente.  
Nel frattempo Dean si lavorava la sua apertura con le dita; quando lo sentì pronto, si spinse in lui piano, attento ai gemiti dell’altro. Una tortura: lo sentiva così caldo e stretto e aveva solo voglia di affondare in lui con violenza.  
Sam asciugò una lacrima di dolore dagli occhi di Castiel. “Rilassati” gli sussurrò e l’angelo obbedì, lasciando che Dean lo prendesse come desiderava.  
Pochi secondi dopo, tutti e tre si erano abituati al ritmo, gemendo a pieni polmoni per il piacere. Castiel non si ribellò mai, anzi accompagnò i movimenti di Dean con i suoi invitandolo con quei gesti a continuare con più forza. Il primo a venire fu Sam, il cui seme riempì la bocca dell’angelo che neanche provò a scansarsi; poi fu la volta di Castiel, scosso dal suo primo orgasmo. Furono le sue contrazioni a dare il colpo finale a Dean che si lasciò andare dentro di lui, il petto aderente alla sua schiena.  
Giacquero sul letto in attesa di riprendere fiato, accaldati e ansimanti. Nessuno parlò, neanche quando Castiel si alzò per recuperare i suoi vestiti. Solo dopo che si fu sistemato, si voltò a guardare i due fratelli, ancora nudi sulle coperte.  
“Farò rapporto ai miei superiori. E ricordatevi che, se sgarrate di nuovo, sarò costretto a tornare per rammentarvi i vostri doveri.”  
“Non vediamo l’ora, Cas” ridacchiò Dean mentre l’angelo spariva con un battito d’ali.


End file.
